


Beachgrass

by volleyballmomsuga



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyballmomsuga/pseuds/volleyballmomsuga
Summary: Got7 take a group bonding trip to the beach. Youngjae and Jaebum take a sunset walk."Whenever he saw Youngjae asleep he was always taken back to the first year after their debut. His face had been so round and cute back then, not that Youngjae wasn’t still cute, but now his cheekbones were a bit more prominent and his jaw slightly more angular. However, when Youngjae was asleep his youthfulness returned and it reminded Jaebum of a smaller less assured Youngjae who use to wring his hands and not look his sunbaes and hyungs in the eye."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I don't do creative writing very often (never) so feel free to post a comment and let me know if there's any mistakes (or if you just want to gush about 2jae because tbh same.)

“Alabama?” Mark exclaimed, “You’re sending us to Alabama!”

“What’s so bad about Alabama?” Jinyoung asked with a curious look on his face.

“Where’s that?” Bambam piped up.

“It’s full of backwards rednecks! Why can’t we just go to L.A.?” Mark asked face flushed with frustration, aiming the question at their manager who had just finished informing the group as to where they would be spending the next week.

Their manager looked exasperated, “You’ll be recognized in L.A. and you all have friends there. Besides, the higher ups at JYPE only agreed to let you guys go because I told them it wouldn’t really be a vacation but a team building trip, and that means isolation.” He paused to sigh, “Also it’s not like we’re sending you to backwoods Alabama! We got a condo on a small island right off the coast. It’s on the Gulf of Mexico, the water will be warm and the beaches will be secluded.” He finished with a placating smile, “You’ll have fun!”

Mark huffed and walked out of the living room leaving the rest of the group in silence. 

Youngjae broke the stillness a moment later. “I think the beach sounds nice.” Bambam and Yugyeom nodded in agreement. 

Jackson turned toward their manager and started to explain that Mark was probably upset because they would be visiting the states and he wouldn’t get to see his family.

Jaebum sighed and closed his eyes. He knew mark might be upset but he was hoping a break, even if they were all together, would relieve some of the building tension. It’s not that they didn’t get along, in fact they all got along spectacularly, but living in tight quarters with six other people could get stressful.

 

Their flight to the states a week later was uneventful. Jaebum took it upon himself to make Mark and their manager work out their problems before boarding the plane in Seoul to avoid an awkward eighteen hour flight. After they landed in Pensacola they all loaded into two vans and made sure there was a confident english speaker in each car. Jackson, Mark, Bambam, and their manager loaded into one van with Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom, and Youngjae in the other. As soon as they hit the road Yugyeom and Jackson fell asleep leaving Jaebum and Youngjae as the only conscious ones. 

“Hyung are you sure you’re okay to drive? It was a really long flight, we could call manager hyung and pullover somewhere to rest for a bit if you’re feeling tired.”

Jaebum smiled at Youngjae's concern and made sure to look him confidently in the eye for a moment before looking back at the road. “Thanks Youngjae but I’m fine, I slept on the plane the whole way here.” 

Youngjae’s smile meet his eyes and he yawned sleepily before replying. “Ah okay hyung just tell me if you need me to keep you awake during the drive,” He punctuated  
with a second wider yawn, his eyes slowly drooped and finally fluttered shut after a few minutes.  
Jaebum glanced at Youngjae’s sleeping face and admired the cute relaxed expression. 

Whenever he saw Youngjae asleep he was always taken back to the first year after their debut. His face had been so round and cute back then, not that Youngjae wasn’t still cute, but now his cheekbones were a bit more prominent and his jaw slightly more angular. However, when Youngjae was asleep his youthfulness returned and it reminded Jaebum of a smaller less assured Youngjae who use to wring his hands and not look his sunbaes and hyungs in the eye.  
Jaebum looked back at the road then and glanced at the GPS. While his eyes were averted Youngjae made a sound in his sleep and shifted to his side, his right arm flopped over the middle console of the car and brushed Jaebum’s forearm, fingers curling in the material of Jaebum’s sweatshirt.

Jaebum struggled to keep his eyes on the road.

 

The condo was noisy. It had been quiet the first two days while everyone was adjusting to the jet lag. They were just de-stressing and enjoying doing nothing but sleeping for once after months of packed schedules, but as soon as everyone caught up on their sleep the boredom quickly set in and the house was full of activity. 

“Jiyyoung bet me fifteen bucks I couldn’t eat two hot dogs at once!” Jackson yelled across the living room towards Jaebum and Mark who were sitting on the porch enjoying the ocean view.

“Dude he probably just wants to get a photo of you deep throating a hotdog,” Mark chuckled.

“What why?”

“Because he’s evil like that.” Yugyeom responded eyes glued to the television where he was currently kicking Bambam’s ass at Mario Kart.

Jinyoung’s head poked around the corner from the kitchen, “What was that maknee?” 

“Shit.”

Yugyeom bolted from the couch and ran the length of the house giggling just out of reach of Jinyoung who gave chase, narrowly avoiding a collision with Youngjae who had just entered the room.

“Jackson do you want to go on a walk with me?” Youngjae asked, “I want to go enjoy the beach some more before the sun sets.” 

“I’d normally agree but my legs feel like jelly after boogie boarding all day” Jackson responded as he flopped into an armchair.

“Oh ok.” Youngjae turned to the others, “Mark?”

“Sorry Youngjae-ah, Jinyoung and I are going to the grocery store to get some food for tonight.”

“Bam?”

“After we finish this round me and Yugyeom are going to collect drift wood so we can make a campfire tonight!” Bambam exclaimed from the floor in front of the TV, delighted that Yugyeom had abandoned their game and he was now winning. 

Youngjae’s batting eyes finally turned to Jaebum.

“Jaebum you’re my only hope please go on a walk with me! I don’t wanna go alone!” Youngjae pleaded, adding in a pout to go with his fluttering lashes.

Jaebum sighed, “Alright, but if I get sand in my shorts I’m blaming you.”

Youngjae beamed his trademark sunshine smile and cheered loudly. Jaebum could never say no to his number one weakness.

 

The beach was vacant; the afternoon sunbathers just finishing packing up their towels when Jaebum and Youngjae stepped out onto the sun warmed sand. They walked toward the shore away from the house stoping when the waves just lapped at their feet. They continued down alongside the water in comfortable silence enjoying the setting sun and the orange hues cast in the sky.

“I hope Mark and Jinyoung remember to get marshmallows at the grocery store. I really want to try those s’more things Mark hyung was talking about,” Youngjae said pausing to pick up a seashell.

“I don’t know it sounds like a lot of sugar to me, Bambam and Jackson will be bouncing off the walls,” Jaebum responded picturing in his mind Jackson and Bambams possible sugar fueled antics.

“Yeah but at least it’ll be contained, hopefully they’ll just pass out in their room,” Youngjae giggled.

They kept walking and discussed what kinds of trouble Yugeyom and Jinyoung might find during their trip, paying no attention to the different assortments of driftwood and kelp that had washed up shore. 

“Huh I wonder what that is”

Jaebum turned his head to follow Youngjae’s eyes up the beach to a pile of what looked like driftwood with a sign stuck in the sand dune next to it. Youngjae dashed further up the shore away from the waves, and Jaebum followed him. As they got close he could see the driftwood was protecting a small roped off area and the sign depicted a turtle. 

Youngjae reached out his hand to feel the english letters.

“Baby turtles do not d i s t u h b d i s t r o o b d i s t u r b dis-turb” Youngjae read diligently sounding out the letters in the last word until he got it right. “Aw that’s so nice they put up a sign and a rope to protect the baby turtles!” 

Youngjae beamed and fished his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s take a selfie with the baby turtles Jaebum hyung.”

Jaebum nodded and let Youngjae position him. He leaned into Youngjae’s side to get in frame as Youngjae extended his arm to take the photo. Youngjae smiled brightly and held up a hand to point to the sign in the background then snapped the photo.

As they were turning away to walk back towards the water Youngjae let out a small yelp and fell to his knees.

Jaebum rushed to his side doing his best to hide his worried expression. “Are you ok?”

Youngjae winced a bit as he pulled his leg out from under him. “Yeah my foot just slipped in this hole.” 

Jaebum extended his hand to help Youngjae back to his feet. He kept an eye on the younger as he hobbled back towards the water, one of his hands still resting on Jaebum’s forearm.

“You’re not okay”

“I’m fine hyung.” Youngjae waved his free hand dismissively, “Really.”

“No you’re not Youngjae you’re limping.”

“It’ll be okay I just need to walk a bit slower.”

Jaebum stopped walking and and dropped his knee, kneeling in the sand, his back to Youngjae arms held out behind him, palms facing upward. He tried to give his best ‘I’m the leader, don't disobey me’ look over his shoulder at Youngjae. “Come on, hop on.”

“Huyng… really,” Youngjae weakly protested.

Jaebum softened his eyes, “Come over here Choi Youngjae and let me carry you.”

Youngjae caved and limped over to Jaebum and draped his body across Jaebum’s back, wrapping his arms around his huyngs shoulders.

“Sorry I’m heavy,” Youngjae murmured.

“You’re fine, I’m strong.” Jaebum smiled eyes closing. 

He stood up slowly, hooking his arms under Youngjae’s thighs, he felt Youngjae rest his head in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his hair tickling Jaebum.

“Thanks Jaebum.” 

Jaebum ducked his head and smiled to himself. “Do you think Jackson will actually be able to eat two hot dogs at once?” He asked, changing the subject.

He could feel Youngjae’s laugh against his back.

“Probably, I wouldn’t put it past him to even try three if he can manage. He might do it just to weasel more money out of Jinyoung hyung.”

“I just hope he doesn’t choke. I’m probably going to have an ulcer after this trip, you all make me worry so much.”

“I know hyung” Jaebum could feel Youngjae’s mouth turn up into a smile against his neck. “You don’t need to worry so much we’re all adults… well except Bam and Yugyeom but you know what I mean.”

“I know... just If anything happened to you guys, if anything happened to… to you I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself,” Jaebum said quietly.

Youngjae giggled and rolled his eyes, “Hyung I didn’t know you cared for me so much, I’m flattered!”

Jaebum deadpanned. “Never mind I don’t wanna carry you anymore I’m dropping you in the ocean.”

Youngjae squealed and held on tighter to Jaebum as he turned and walked into the water.

“I’m sorry please forgive me!” Youngjae laughed, “Don’t feed me to the fish!”

Jaebum laughed and spun them around. “Nope! You’re sharkbait Choi Youngjae! No one lives after mocking Im Jaebum.” 

Just then Jaebum lost his footing in the wet sand and the two toppled onto the shore. They landed side by side gasping for breath through their laughter, the waves washing up to their thighs.

“You ok hyung?” Youngjae gasped, out of breath from laughing. 

“Never better, should we head back?” He gave Youngjae an accusatory glance, “I have lot’s of sand in my shorts now.”

“Whoops.”

Jaebum got up and helped Youngjae to his feet kneeling as he offered his back, picking Youngjae up again. He could feel Youngjae place his head back in the crook of his shoulder, lips brushing the nape of his neck.

He carried Youngjae, a comfortable silence washing over the two, leaving only the sound of the waves. The beach breeze whipped his hair around in front of his eyes and brought the smell of salt water to his nose. The air was laced with humidity but it didn’t feel heavy or uncomfortable. He took a few deep breaths, inhaling ocean salt and exhaling anxieties and tension he hadn’t even known he was holding. He shifted Youngjae’s weight as they continued their trek back to the beach house not realizing how far they had walked earlier.

Jaebum felt Youngjae exhale a deep content sigh before taking a small breath and opening his mouth, his lips etching his whispered words into Jaebum’s neck. 

“I love you.”

If they were anywhere else in the world Jaebum’s heart would have stopped. He would have started to breath faster than he should have, he would have sputtered nervously and panicked, but the sound of the waves rolling up the shore, a great blue vastness to his left, dunes with beachgrass blowing in the ocean breeze to his right, soft sand under his feet, the sky painted in pinks and purples as the sun slipped slowly below the horizon, a comforting weight on his back,

Youngjae.

His Youngjae, whispering his heart into Jeabum’s ear.

“I love you too Youngjae.”


End file.
